


No One's Dying Today

by boyfriendmaterial1398



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Galacticraft, M/M, Mincraft au, POV Second Person, be ready for suspense, this one was fun as heck to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyfriendmaterial1398/pseuds/boyfriendmaterial1398
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's talking. You aren't listening. Everyone is frantic.</p>
<p>Gavin crashed his lander on the moon only a minute ago, and it's the only thing on your mind. You practically scream his name into the communicator, but to no avail. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.</p>
<p>Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One's Dying Today

**Author's Note:**

> this one was inspired after the Galacticraft LP and i may have taken it a bit too far, oops

Ryan's talking. You aren't listening. Everyone is frantic.

Gavin crashed his lander on the moon only a minute ago, and it's the only thing on your mind. You practically scream his name into the communicator, but to no avail. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Not at all. And you only stop your yelling- and so does everyone else- when the walkie-talkie-like radio makes a sound. It's quiet, but it's followed by a pained moan of your name.

” _M-michael....?_ ”

”Gavin!! What the hell happened? Are you okay?!” You try not to yell as much; he sounds hurt. Everyone in the base is silent as well.

” _Michael..._ ” The words hurt you just to listen to. ” _I-I crashed... Everything hurts..._ ”

As you stare at the communicator in utter disbelief, Ryan snatches it from your hands. ”Gavin, how much air do you have?” He isn't playful, and the tone of his voice isn't joking. The is the first time you've heard him actually distressed since he arrived at Achievement City.

It takes Gavin a second to respond. ” _A-An hours worth... Am... Am I going to die...?_ ”

Before you can scream 'hell no' and promise Gavin he'll be fine, Ryan replies. ”No. Of course not. What are your coordinates? You should be able to check them on this.”

” _X 150, Y 543, and Z 376..._ ”

”We are coming to get you. Don't move around too much. We will save you. I have to hang up now, but I will call again as soon as we're on the way, okay?” Ryan sounds so caring. Quite the contrast to his usual creepy self.

You hear Gavin sniffle, then take a sharp breath. ” _I can't... Get up..._ ”

Ryan's expression, and yours, drop immediately, frowning at the painful sounds Gavin is making. ”You'll be okay, Gavin.” And with that, he hangs up.

”So what the hell do we do?!” Geoff yells. Ray is beside him, tears in his eyes and you can barely see the tears behind the dumb goggles he's been wearing all day, but he’s shaking and you move to hug him. Jack is holding his pickaxe, and just staring at the ground in shock.

”We don't have another rocket, but I have all of the materials. I just need you guys to build it. I need to figure out where Gavin is and what we need to save him.” Ryan looks as if he has already started calculating in his head. ”The materials and schematics are in the chest.” He quietly wanders over to the crafting table as he thinks. You don't watch him anymore after that, instead you scramble to the chests in a panic, searching for the schematics.

**60 minutes...**

* * *

 

After what seems like hell, you and the crew finish the rocket and upon looking up at the clock, you see it took a little bit longer than you hoped.

**45 minutes...**

”RYAN!” You shout at him, a glimmer of desperation in your eyes. He could barely hear you in the next room, but through the window you see him look up from his papers, and head into the main room. ”We're done.” You point to your right, his eyes following, at the rocket which sits ready on the launchpad.

The scientist takes a moment to look it over, then turns back to you. ”Good. I figured out where we need to land, and the rescue supplies are ready. Load them into the rocket.” You nod and quickly set to work.

Everyone else stands before Ryan. Ray is trembling; Geoff is fuming with rage and desperation; Jack is simply in shock still. Ryan gnaws a bit on his thumb before speaking as you work behind him. ”We have the rocket built, and the supplies ready. However, there is only room in the rocket for two people. I am going, obviously, but someone needs to come with me. I nee-”

”I'm going.” You interrupt. ”I have to save him, or at least help. I can't fucking just stay here while he might die!” Geoff starts to protest, but you don't let him, raising a hand to stop him. ”Geoff is way too mad, Ray is on the verge of fucking tears, and Jack probably thinks this is a goddamned bad dream! I. Am. Going.”

It takes a second for Ryan to think, but he eventually nods. ”Okay. Hurry up and get ready. We only have 40 minutes left.” Ryan only barely finishes his statement before you've got your gear on and you're in the rocket, shouting at him to hurry his ass up. While you hear him mutter some goodbyes and gather his things, you scan the rocket for the radio, and smile with fear as you find it. It takes mere moments for you to connect to the injured Brit.

"Gav...? You there, buddy?" You keep your tone low and gentle, as if to calm him despite the urgent situation. When you don't get a response, you can feel the need to cry pushing at your throat; before you do, though, his voice cuts through the white noise. It's quiet, but it's there. That's all that matters. He's alive.

**40 minutes...**

" _Mi-Michael..? Are you..gonna come get me.._?" You can hear him shift a bit as the static clears. " _Am I gonna die here...?_ "

"Hell no, you aren't. Me and Ryan are coming. He's getting in the rocket now." Thank god he is too, you don't know if you could handle being alone like this for much longer.

Ryan chimes in while he starts up the rocket. "Gavin, how much air do you have left?"

" _Thirty... eight minutes._ "

The scientist looks a bit shocked. "Hm.. You not being able to move around is reducing the need for oxygen. Stay as still as you can to make your air last longer. We will be there in a little bit. Just keep talking to Michael, okay?"

A sniffle and very very faint crying sounds are all you hear. It only takes a moment for you to realize it's you that's crying. " _Michael... I'm scared... Everything's.. cold._ "

You take a breath to calm yourself. "I'm comin' Gav. No one's dying today, ‘specially not you. Just keep talking to me, listen to my voice..." The rocket takes off.

**35 minutes...**

* * *

 

This is so much different from your regular life. You remember the first time you met Gavin, and how he was so excited to meet you, to show you around the city and later show you the house he built just for you. The creeper dressed assassin was like a little kid during christmas. It was peaceful. You couldn't- and still can't for the life of you -remember anything from before arriving at Achievement City. The idiot offered to stay the night with you to ease your nerves; you obviously agreed. You remember when he explained how everything works, how beds serve as life points, and how certain levers and buttons around the world should never be messed with. Everything was peaceful, even after Ryan showed up.

**15 minutes...**

That is when the world changed for you, though. Ryan showed you and the rest of the group new things. New areas. New dimensions. It was his idea to go to space. None of you knew Gavin would crash. Even if you did, being the idiot you are, you'd wait by his bed at the headquarters of this whole operation for him to come back, laughing at his dumb mistake. That's how it always worked, at least on earth. You die- blown up by a creeper, shot by a skeleton, swimming in lava, to each his own -you just wake up in the last bed you slept in and brush off the bruises. Not this time. Because he's on a different 'planet', and hasn't slept in a bed yet, he could die, and die for good. You can't help but stifle sobs as you think about it.

" _Michael... C-can I... tell you s-something...?_ " Gavin sounds like he's getting weaker, and it makes your stomach churn.

Being an idiot again, you nod, then after a moment of silence when you realize he can't see you, you answer. "Of course. Anything."

" _I love you..._ "

"...I lo-"

"Michael, we're going to land in five minutes, get ready. I have to disconnect all communications now." Ryan cuts in. You don't have time to finish your sentence before the static is all you hear. The shaky sigh that escapes your lips is accompanied by a few tears, but you suck it up and get ready to land. Seatbelt on, oxygen gear on, eyes staring at the ever closer moon surface. "Gavin only has eight minutes of air left. As soon as we land, we will only have three minutes to find him."

"It'll only take me two."

Everything slows down after that. The adrenaline of the situation is kicking in, and you can barely contain yourself. Ryan is making sure everything is set as the ship makes its descent. You want to cry, scream, punch something, and be held all the same time, but you keep yourself calm for Gavin’s sake.

**6 minutes…**

The surface of the moon gets closer and closer until the minutes fade away and you come in for the landing. It is a bit rough, but you keep together; Ryan’s clenching his teeth at the ride and he looks nervous as hell. When the landing gear hits the moon’s surface, you’re gripping at your chair- in anticipation, desperation, and sheer terror- and your eyes shut tight.

**3 minutes…**

You’re out of the rocket, sword and bag in hand, before the door even opens completely. You make sure not to shake up the bag too much as you run. Ryan is directing you, shouting directions while trying to catch up behind you. You are more focused on finding Gavin than anything else, and when you finally see the crash site in the distance, you speed up- as best you can with the moon’s dumb gravity.

**1 minute…**

He’s there. You can see him. You can also see the blood around him. Ryan is quite a bit behind you, but as you run, you reach into the rescue bag to grab the potion you made earlier.

**30 seconds...**

When Gavin said he couldn’t move, it almost broke your damn heart! You made a splash potion of regeneration for him as soon as you could to make sure he was okay. You couldn’t think of any other way to help.

**15 seconds...**

Your feet are padding along as fast as you can make them go, until you skid to a stop, then drop to your knees at your fallen friend's side. Gavin's out cold.

**3 seconds...**

You don't waste time in trying to wake him, instead decide to pull his masks tube from his empty oxygen tank, then connect it to your own mask. The air from your tanks is now circulating between the two of you. You fall to your side with a terribly shaken laugh. Through the tears that threaten to pour from your eyes, you can see Gavin shift then blink his eyes open. ”What... Michael...?”

You don't answer, just take the potion and smash it into the ground until it coats Gavin with a relieved- and quite shaken- laugh. He looks at you through his half asphyxiated daze as his wounds, broken bones, and bruises slowly heal. Your eyes slowly close as the comforting sound of Gavin's laughter fills your mind, and you feel his arms snatch you up in a hug. ”Michael you bloody idiot!” He's crying, but so are you, and you hug back.

”I told you I'd save your dumb ass...” You mutter. Ryan is salvaging materials from Gavin's crash- now that he’s sure everyone is okay-, although you don't really care. You're in Gavin's arms, and he's in yours. That's all you're concerned with.

* * *

 

It was a full on emotional celebration when you guys got back. Everyone was thanking Ryan for his spectacular work, or teasing Gavin about the crash- all in good taste, of course. You stayed more in the background, and eventually left the base. No one noticed, except for Ray who quietly said 'Good job, man.' and seemingly understood you wanted some time alone. You needed to think.

As you finally find a thick enough tree in the nearby forestry, you draw your sword and enter a battle stance. There is a million thoughts rushing through your mind but you can't focus on them. You don't want to. After slashing a few deep gouges in the tree, your mind clears and you focus on your sword, Mogar. You had the name carved into it after your friends started calling you that. You are the best fighter in your group of buddies, anyway.

”Michael.” After hearing your name, your swords swings at the unknown beings head, but stops mere millimeters from it's throat. It's Gavin. You should've known. He doesn't seem scared by the weapon at his jugular though, you have done this a few times before. ”Hey..”

After sufficiently feeling stupid for almost murdering Gavin, you lower your sword, then turn back to the tree. Another gouge. ”Shouldn't you be back with everyone else resting?” You mutter.

”Nah, I'd rather not. I do wanna know what's up with you, though. You only come here when you're upset.” You can almost feel his eyes watching your sword. Every movement, every strike.

After a moment of silence, you respond. ”Besides the fact my best friend almost died, I'm fine.” He laughs at that, for some reason.

”You know, I'm only alive because of you. I wanted to thank you for that, by the way. Ryan would have been a few seconds too late.” Gavin sits down a few feet- a fairly safe distance- behind you. Another slash in the large tree trunk is made.

You pant slightly, still readjusting to earth's gravity. ”Yeah, well, what the fuck else was I suppose to do?”

”I don't know.” You hear him shuffle a bit. ”I do, uh, want to say... I was dazed and in pain. Things were said because I was scared and-”

Everything stops, and so do you. ”I love you too.”

”Wha-”

”Goddammit you british dumbass, I fucking love you. I was terrified you were gonna die... I was fucking crying, man.” You holster your sword and turn around to sit in front of the other, sighing as you hold your head in your hands. ”I'm so glad you're safe...”

He smiles, and so do you as you look up at him. ”Could I possibly... Spend the night with you? I'm still a bit shaken up about that whole ordeal.”

A slight laugh passes your lips. ”You're such an idiot.” Standing again, you bring him to his feet and hug him like it's the last time you'll ever see him

The brit just snuggles into you and returns the hug happily. ”So is that a yes?”

”Of course it is, stupid. I'm not letting you out of my sight again.”


End file.
